


Untitled 57

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [57]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: A celebration of joy on a planet with eternal winter.





	Untitled 57

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, darling. I wish you a day full of everything wonderful. I hope you enjoy the imagery. 
> 
> Thanks to [hanluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria) for the prompts _frozen_ , _frozen breath_ , and _frost_. I think she was probably inspired by the recent stupidly cold weather we’ve been experiencing. By the same token, I was inspired by [this video](http://999ktdy.com/video-of-frozen-bubbles-is-weirdly-mesmerizing/) of frozen bubbles.

* * *

The Doctor leans against a tree, arms folded across his leather jacket, as orbs in shimmering pastel shades drift in the frigid air. They are beautiful, no question, splashes of colour brightening a landscape fashioned from shades of grey, a celebration of joy on a planet with eternal winter. Absolutely fantastic!

But their beauty pales in comparison to the object of his attention. He stares, captivated by Rose’s brown eyes, sparkling from within the soft fluff of her hood, the frost of her breath clinging to her lashes as she twirls with the natives through the constellations of colourful bubbles.

ooOoOoOoo

She pauses her wild dance, golden wisps of hair clinging to her rosy cheeks, and reaches out to cradle an iridescent sphere in the nest of her mittens. Finding his eyes, she beams at him, her laughter a sparkling mist, frozen in the air, and for just a moment he allows the warm hues of her joy to brighten the stark landscape of his soul.

The bubble bursts, a puff of colourful smoke, and smile faltering, she trips toward him. He opens his arms, gathering her against him, cradling and protecting her fragile light for as long as he can.

* * *

 


End file.
